Ese Mayordomo Intercambiado
by Artemisa Fowl
Summary: Por que un simple momento puede cambiarlo todo, Ciel y Alois ni siquiera imaginan el alcance de esta frase. Este no es un cuento de hadas, tampoco una historia de terror, simplemente es un..."Y si hubiera". Shonen-ai. Sebas/Ciel, Claude Alois. Semi-AU.


**Hansel y Gretel**

Erase alguna vez en algún lugar de la Época Victoriana…

**1**

Los días no eran sencillos, las mañanas mucho menos…el frío de la madrugada te calaba hasta los huesos y el estomago rugía reclamando con desesperación un poco de comida, algo que disminuyera por unos breves instantes el atroz hambre. Si tenías suerte encontrarías algo hurgando entre los botes basura, de lo contrario mendigarías todo el día con la esperanza de comprar algo en la noche, esto en el mejor de lo casos. Tal vez tuvieras que robarle a algún comerciante despistado una fruta podrida o queso descompuesto, aunque el precio a pagar si eras descubierto era demasiado alto. Entre los muchachos corría el rumor de que alguna vez el panadero había atrapado a un niño robándole una pieza y le había molido a golpes, tantos y tan fuerte que lo dejo ciego. De esta manera se aseguraba de que no volviera a robarle y la daba una lección a todos esos "mugrosos".

Ciel veía a los transeúntes pasar por una de las principales calles de Londres desde el rincón de un sucio callejón, las ricas damas ataviadas con sus elegantes vestidos le recordaban a su madre, los caballeros a su padre…en otros tiempos habría temido él que se le acercarán, sus mimos y caricias le intimidaban; pero ahora le aterraban sus miradas llenas de repugnancia y odio, también sus golpes.

Su magullado cuerpo no resistiría más, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie y tosía todo el tiempo, cada día se sentía más cansado, pronto, muy pronto…ya ni siquiera lloraba, cuando el dolor, el frío o el hambre se volvían especialmente insoportables se limitaba a gemir en voz alta, a sabiendas que a nadie le importaba.

A veces un ciudadano honesto se compadecía de él y le arrojaba una moneda, más tardaba esta en llegar a sus manos que los chicos mayores en quitárselas.

"Así son las cosas aquí" le dijo hace no mucho un niño de su edad "Sólo los fuertes sobreviven"

Estaba en lo cierto. Él no era fuerte.

Un niño rubio entró al callejón, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, recargándose en las paredes para no caer. Finalmente se echó sobre el suelo, su manos izquierda sujetaba con fuerza algo.

Ciel le observó atento sin nada mejor en que centrar su atención, entonces el muchacho le vio; su cabello era rubio, tenía los ojos azules al igual que su amiga Lizzy.

—¿Qué me vez?—preguntó con hosquedad el chiquillo mostrando lo que llevaba en la mano: un pan de aspecto amarillento.

Tan sólo un par de semanas atrás lo habría considerado repugnante y asqueroso, pero en ese momento daría cualquier cosa –incluso su alma— con tal de darle un pequeño mordisco.

—Nada—respondió al recordar la pregunta.

El otro niño le observó, se puso de pie y acercó hasta él…al instante se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos preparado para recibir los golpes que la daría. Estos nunca llegaron, en cambio lo tomó del brazo y colocó en las manos el pan, después se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

—¡Cómelo!—ordenó mirándolo fijamente—. Yo no tengo hambre—agregó.

Ciel le observó incrédulo, los golpes y heridas en su rostro descomponían su infantil rostro y le daban un aire de amargura, seguramente había pasado por muchos problemas para obtenerlo. Hacía apenas un mes que estaba en las calles y nadie había sido amable con él, esa no era una cualidad con la cual se sobrevivía.

—¿No lo quieres?—protestó el muchacho mostrándose ofendido.

Sin perder un momento más devoró el pan.

**2**

Alois no compartía ese lugar con nadie, había luchado demasiado para que otros chicos se lo respetarán que no podía permitirse algo así, pero…

Ciel, su nuevo ¿compañero, amigo, conocido? –de lo que se tratará— dormía ahora entre las mantas sucias, los ataques de tos no le dejaban descansar; se quejaba mucho, pero él no podía hacer nada más que ofrecerle un refugio, si es que así se le podía llamar a aquel rincón bajo un edificio en ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad que pronto serían destruido.

Le regaló su pan, lo llevó hasta su "escondiste" y ahora…velaba su sueño, atento a cualquier ruido. Nunca se sabía cuando un pervertido podía aparecer.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía. De alguna manera sus ojos le recordaban a su hermanito Lukas, tan puros e inocentes…

Por que en las calles no era sencillo mantener la inocencia, los que no podían deshacerse de ella morían; había visto a otros muchacho iguales a Ciel— su nombre le recordaba al cielo— desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta, incluso sus cadáveres se esfumaban.

—¿No puedes dormir?—le preguntó Ciel con los ojos a medio abrir, la luz de la Luna le daba directo en el rostro.

—No—murmuró en silencio—. No tengo sueño.

Se puso de pie con intención de salir, daría un par de vueltas hasta el amanecer, pero una mano pálida y afiebrada le retuvo.

—No me dejes solo—murmuró el chiquillo entre sollozos—. Por favor…

Si, aquel pequeño y frágil niño era tan parecido a Lukas.

—No te dejaré solo—contestó asiendo con fuerza su muñeca—. Nunca.

**3**

Sebastián observó a su Joven Amo, jugaba con una bola de billar, el flequillo le caía sobre el rostro y una sonrisa traviesa curvaba sus delicados labios.

Preparó el té y se lo sirvió al pequeño Conde.

—¿Realmente es necesario organizar esta fiesta?—preguntó con cierto fastidio—. Una confrontación directa tal vez sería más exitosa.

—Nuestro invitado disfruta de los juegos—contestó el demonio preparando los detalles del traje para la fiesta de disfraces, ni siquiera la más insignificante pelusa debería arruinarlo.

—¿No son acaso las cosas más grandiosa que existen?—preguntó el niño emocionado mostrándole un par de colmillos postizos.

El Mayordomo le dedicó una sonrisa frustrada antes de arrebatárselos para colocarlos junto al conjunto de ropa, tal y como lo esperaba, combinaba a la perfección.

—¿Esta listo, Joven Amo?

—¡Comencemos!—fue la efusiva respuesta.

**4**

Claude abrió la puerta del carruaje, el menor bajo del mismo con la delicadeza de un Príncipe, quedó impactado ante la belleza de la Mansión, casi tan extraordinaria como la suya, aunque naturalmente él tenía mejor gusto.

—Incluso el dorado cuando se usa en exceso se torna en un color obsceno. ¿No lo crees?

El demonio araña se ajustó los lentes y asintió con la cabeza, su Joven Amo prefería las respuestas cortas y precisas.

—Vayamos dentro. Podría ser un reencuentro maravilloso, incluso nostálgico—sonrió con ironía al imaginar la escena.

Si querían jugar, adelante…le gustaban los juegos, apenas tenía trece años, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

Dejó que su Mayordomo le ajustará por último los holanes de su camisa y ajustó el parche sobre su ojo. Cuando hubo terminado le vio por un segundo antes de ignorarlo por completo.

—Esta es una orden, Claude—exclamó en voz alta Ciel Phanthomhive—. Esta noche debemos resolver esto, el juego no debe continuar seguir extendiéndose.

—Yes, My Lord—asintió vehemente el fiel Mayordomo.

Dentro de la Mansión, Alois Trancy bajaba las escaleras, su Mayordomo le seguía por detrás.

—Ciel querrá establecer las reglas del juego. Su reputación le precede—dijo el Conde con una seria expresión—. No lo decepcionemos—concluyó con optimismo—. ¿De acuerdo?

— Yes, Your Highness—concluyó Sebastián con una perfecta y confiada sonrisa, después de todo… ¿Qué pasaría si como Mayordomo de los Trancy no pudiera resolver un conflicto de esa naturaleza?

**Continuará…**

Bien, mi primer fic publicado por "aquí". No preguntes que me fume porque no ha sido nada, ¿?.

Este fic nació después de desechar muchos AU y una conversación que tuve con un grupo de chicas en la que nos reíamos y jugábamos con la idea de ¿qué pasaría si los niños intercambiarán mayordomos? En aquel entonces se emitía la segunda tempo de Kuro y entre risa y broma discutíamos hasta que punto la conducta de cada demonio influía en su Amo.

Eso es lo que intentó recrear aquí, es un semi—au…MUCHAS cosas serán cambiadas y podría tornarse aún más raro, pero prometo un Sebas/Ciel, Claude/Alois medio creíble.

Como dije arriba espero le den una oportunidad.

Dependiendo de la recepción mi meta es actualizar cada semana, aunque no prometo nada.

Besos y abrazos, bye.

Compartir


End file.
